Poco Heroicos
by Soly Ruh
Summary: Un pedante hijo de Zeus, una grandilocuente hija de Atenea y un oscuro hijo de Hades se verán involucrados en una misión muy típica de equipo salvamundo. ¿El problema? Los tres son muy poco heroicos, por una u otra razón, y tendrán que poner todo de sí para que la humanidad tal y como la conocemos no sea destruida. (Romance, mas no triángulo amoroso).


Se titula: Poco Heroicos.

Lo está escribiendo: Soly.

Descargo de responsabilidad: el universo y algunos personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Nota:

¡Bienvenidos y bienvenidas a mi primer long fic (y fic en general) de Percy Jackson! :3 estoy muy entusiasmada, espero que les guste. versará sobre una misión con Semidioses OC. Espero que la disfruten, y si no, lo conversamos. O se van xD. Ya, en serio, deseo que la disfruten tanto como la estaré disfrutando yo.

Aclaro que: habrá romance, mas no triángulo amoroso. tranquilidad.

Agradecimientos: Rebe, y las chicas del rol de chat, Naruko y Lucy :3

* * *

Poco Heroicos, por Soly Ruh.

Capítulo 01. Una llegada bastante accidentada (Thomas I).

* * *

Me bajo de la limusina cerca de la Colina Mestiza, en esta cálida mañana a inicios del verano. Alfred, mi chófer, no hace preguntas y más le vale, porque se ganaría un chasquido de lengua por mi parte, no me gustan las personas indiscretas, entre muchas otras cosas. Llevo dos maletas, una en cada mano, repletas de ropa, comida y libros, novelas de misterio casi todos. Estoy listo para pasar el verano aquí, el sexto para ser exacto.

–¿Quiere que le ayude, señor Rocheford? –Pregunta Alfred con el rostro serio de siempre.

–No, vete –le respondo, inexpresivo.

Él sube la ventanilla, y el carro color gris plata enfila camino de vuelta a Square Garden, lugar donde vivo. El sol matutino luce demasiado brillante, haciendo ver la hermosa colina en toda su extensión, el gran pino y lo que hay más allá. Mientras veo la limusina alejarse tomo aliento, huele a verano, a mañanas de escalada en las cuales mis brazos se cansan por el peso de mi enorme cuerpo, tardes con el ejercicio de la espada donde soy medianamente decente y noches de lectura, crepúsculos donde planeo próximos movimientos en capturar la bandera para no dejarle nada al azar. En fin, huele al campamento Mestizo, parte de lo que soy. Me gusta ese aroma, es una de mis cosas favoritas. Si existiese la amortentia, poción del amor de Harry Potter, este sería uno de los aromas que saldrían del caldero, subjetivado, para mí. Otro sería el de libro viejo, polvoriento y seco, y el último, anís, tal y como huele Sunny Tyson.

Cuando me cercioro de que el carro ha desaparecido, tomo mis maletas del asa y me dispongo a correr al campamento. Corro exactamente a 140.000 km por segundo, la velocidad del rayo, el único poder que me ha otorgado mi padre divino, Zeus. No tardo nada en llegar a la cima, aunque cuando lo hago estoy sudando y tengo un bajón de energía mínimo, aunque perceptible. Tengo ganas de comer botanas a la sombra del enorme pino, si se pudiera.

Apenas consigo tomar el delicioso aire del lugar en donde paso mis veranos, cuando una pelota de fútbol americano se me estampa con fuerza en la cara. El golpe es tan fuerte que por poco caigo al suelo, mi mejilla estalla de dolor. Los lentes de marco blanco que llevo, con una graduación de menos veinte dioptrías, se me han torcido y por poco se han roto dado el impacto.

—¡Tse! —Un chasquido de lengua mitad grito de dolor se me escapa, una lágrima rueda por las comisuras de mis ojos azules. Respiro agitadamente, experimentando el ardor. No suele sucederme, pero ahora quiero matar a alguien.

Uno de los jugadores, un hijo de Apolo con rasgos asiáticos y cabello rubio, se me acerca con precaución. Lleva una camiseta con una leyenda muy tonta que dice "bésame, soy irlandés" aunque de irlandés no tiene nada, según su pinta. Parece un yakuza. Sus ojos me dejan ver una expresión muy poco astuta, conozco de esas cosas.

—¡Ay, Rocheford! Disculpa, no te vi —dice con sinceridad—: Puedo jurar que un segundo atrás no estabas…

Pero qué imbecilidad más grande acaba de demostrar, si he llegado ahora, es lógico que dada mi rapidez no me haya percibido. Le dirijo una mirada cargada de veneno, aunque el efecto se arruina por tener torcidos los lentes. Necesito ponerme hielo o algo, comer ambrosía si se puede, el dolor nunca me ha agradado y la mejilla me comienza a latir.

—Tse… ten más cuidado —chasqueo la lengua, y tomo, otra vez, mis dos maletas. Al parecer tendré que ir con mi gran velocidad hasta la puerta de mi cabaña para que no me pase nada, estúpidos.

El hijo de Apolo se queda mirándome con expresión culpable unos segundos, antes de que un medio hermano suyo le dé un codazo y le diga algo. Hablen, plebeyos ignorantes, poco me importa. Me alejo, arrastrando mi equipaje por el césped hasta la cabaña 1, esperando contra toda esperanza que esté desierta, que no haya llegado Christian Stark todavía, que pueda tener al menos un día de calma, aunque sea para que la hinchazón de la cara me deje de molestar.

Debí saber que, si llego al campamento y lo primero que me recibe es un pelotazo en la cara, las cosas no podían ir demasiado bien.

* * *

Christian Stark es mi medio hermano por parte de padre, aunque su origen humano es mucho más provinciano que el mío. Tiene trece años ahora, uno más que cuando lo conocí; está más alto, fuerte, musculoso y burlón. Me saluda con una sonrisa de payaso que lo hace ver como un completo estúpido. Supongo que otros le llamarían alegre, alguien con más aprecio por los niños. Los niños no me gustan, menos si tienen esa alegría impulsiva exagerada que da el TDAH.

—¡Thomas! Hola —prácticamente se lanza contra mi pecho. retrocedo, alarmado, aunque se conforma con darme un abrazo a la distancia—: ¿A que no sabes qué? ¿A que no sabes qué, Thomas? ¡Tenemos un hermano nuevo! Ha llegado hoy…

—Genial —digo, sarcástico.

Al ser el capitán de mi cabaña, ya me parecía suficiente lidiar con que Stark tuviese sus cosas limpias y ordenadas, además de encargarme de las mías, algo a lo que me acostumbré solo aquí, pues en mi mansión tengo quien se encargue de eso. Soy el heredero de una gran empresa familiar, una marca de ropa que exporta alrededor del mundo. Mi madre es una diseñadora exitosa, Cyndi Rocheford, aunque el negocio lo comenzara mi abuelo, Ayno, la persona que más respeto me merece en el mundo. Además de eso tengo otro trabajo, una pequeña maniobra que está naciendo y que me da ganancias independientes, no puedo depender del esfuerzo de mi familia.

–No le pongas tantas palabras a tu sarcasmo –se burla Stark, sonriendo–: sé que no te hará gracia, pero con suerte se llevarán bien. Es rubito, como tú. Aunque su pelo es más largo y dorado, no blanco.

–Tse… es platinado –refunfuño.

–Como sea –Christian sonríe más ampliamente–: amarás su pelo. A mí me dieron ganas de acariciarlo.

Me importa tan poco el pelo del nuevo miembro de la Cabaña 1, que mi estómago gruñe de golpe y le presto más atención a mi cuerpo que al discurso de Stark. Es la hora del desayuno, lo sé, aunque primero me refrescaré la cara, al menos para que deje de arderme la mejilla. Christian no pregunta sobre el tema, lo cual me alegra porque lo habría tenido que ignorar, o bien contestarle con un comentario ácido. Todavía me duele, es imposible que pidan más.

Al entrar al baño, me encuentro de sopetón con un chico en calzoncillos. ¿Qué es esto? Detesto encontrarme con estas cosas, es lo que hace el convivir en colectividad. Zeus… ¿por qué tener tantos hijos si pudo haberse conformado solo conmigo? Qué molestia. el chico es alto para su edad, con ojos azules idénticos a los míos y los de Christian, y el rostro pálido, delgado y anguloso. No es mentira lo de su pelo, largo hasta los hombros, en bucles dorados. Su mirada me dice automáticamente que nos llevaremos mal, o al menos que se buscará problemas.

–¿Una ballena asesina con traje? –Es su saludo.

Qué básico, un niño que se mete con mi peso ni bien me ve, automáticamente es alguien que ha perdido cualquier respeto que pudiera tenerle. Le dirijo una mirada de desdén, pero no digo nada. No es mi culpa que él sea un muerto de hambre que no pueda comer, mi familia tiene mucho dinero, por ende como. Además de que mi poder de traslado también consume mucha energía, y la razón más importante, me gusta comer. Lo hago mientras juego, mientras leo, incluso como mientras como. El asunto es que mido un metro con setenta y peso 101 kilogramos.

–¿Cuántos hijos de Zeus hay en ese saco? –se ríe el chico, tiene una risa burlona bastante entrenada–:¿qué te pasó en la cara, por cierto? ¿alguien te hace bullying o algo?

–Tse… –ese chasquido de lengua se me sale solo, y le ignoro definitivamente, mientras el agua de uno de los lavamanos refresca mi mejilla afiebrada.

¿Bullying? Como si fuese a permitirlo. En el lugar donde terminé mis estudios, un colegio caro, exclusivo y muy snob según Sunny, yo era la persona más rica. Métanse conmigo, plebeyos, y verían. En el campamento me gané el respeto a base de búsquedas, como tiene que ser. Este niño pequeño debe entender quién es el líder, pero no seré yo quien le enseñe a base de palabras, porque no las merece.

–Bueno, no me vas a hablar –dice el niño–: soy Hedric von Karma, vengo de Alemania. Espero tu apellido no sea Gordon o puedo llegar a morirme aquí mismo.

–Tse…

El chico se pone unas ropas negras que dan a entender bastante postureo según me parece, y se marcha. Refresco mi mejilla un poco más, se me hinchará el pómulo por lo que aprecio. Un resoplido sacude mi enorme cuerpo. Ojalá los partiera un rayo, pienso. Lástima que mi padre no me diese el poder de invocar uno por mi cuenta.

* * *

El pabellón comedor está casi desierto cuando llego, solo unos pequeños hijos de Ares en la mesa 5 y unas parlanchinas hijas de Afrodita que me saludan con la mano al llegar. A ellas les gusta el estilo con el que visto, siempre de traje a medida, excepto al combatir donde uso ropa especializada… también hecha a medida, por descontado. Les regreso el saludo con cortesía, aunque sin amabilidad, y me sirvo mi desayuno. Huevos con tocino, fruta, cereales, yogurt y unos gofres. Hunto una tostada con un poco de huevo y se la ofrezco a mi padre, un poco malhumorado por tener que hacerlo, a fin de cuentas los Dioses no comen. La mesa 1 está desierta, me gusta comer en calma y eso hago.

Al salir, con mi saco en la mano y la corbata algo aflojada, me encuentro cara a cara con Sunny Tyson, que lleva una cesta repleta de fresas en sus manos. Por poco nos chocamos, pero conseguimos detenernos antes de que eso pase.

La miro con algo de diversión en mis ojos. pequeña, morena de pelo y piel, con una trenza gruesa y negra que le cae hacia el lado derecho de su rostro, ella está como siempre. Lleva una camiseta del campamento mestizo que dice "Atenea Rules!" y un horrendo sombrero de paja que la cubre del sol. Se ve… a quién engaño, aunque lleve una ropa de todo menos glamourosa, se ve perfecta para mí.

–Hola –saludo, con una sonrisa leve que sé que ella apreciaría.

–Buenos días tengas, Thomas –ella me corresponde, inclinándose un poco de una forma respetuosa, pero insólita–: ah, he estado leyendo algunas novelas japonesas. Creo que lo he copiado de allí.

Suelto un resoplido, mitad risa, y nos quedamos mirando fijo. La cesta en la mano, el horrendo sombrero… ella es muy bajita, mide un metro con cincuenta y pesa menos de 48 kilogramos, creo, muchas proteínas le faltan.

Frente a nuestros ojos pasa la última vez que nos vimos, en mi fiesta de graduación. La invité, pese a que ella asistía ya a la universidad desde los dieciséis, supongo que en los hijos de Atenea eso será más una regla que una excepción. Viajó desde lejos para asistir, y bailamos una vez, una canción medianamente lenta que ella no sabía bailar, de manera que tuve que enseñarle improvisadamente. Creí que por fin me besaría, mas no sucedió. Igualmente fue agradable.

–¿Qué hay con tu cara? –mientras la acompaño a dejar las fresas, pregunta con preocupación.

Le cuento, con un tono aséptico, el pelotazo que recibí del hijo de Apolo. Ella se abrazaría a sí misma si no tuviera la cesta en las manos. Me parecería ofensivo ayudarle a llevarla, y creo que a ella también, por eso no lo hago. Nos conocemos lo suficiente. Sunny despotrica, de forma grandilocuente, sobre los hijos de Apolo descuidados, y veo su sincera tristeza por lo que me ha pasado aunque no quería mostrar autocompasión.

Cuando llegamos con Quirón, no somos los únicos. Un hijo de Hades, vestido en estricto negro y con el cabello rojo intenso, está allí mirando al centauro largamente.

–Las fresas se han podrido otra vez –murmura siniestramente. Tiene una voz infantil, que concuerda con su aspecto, un chico de aproximadamente catorce años.

Quirón carraspea.

–Quizá no debiste… Nathan, conoces ya tu problema –el maestro, comprensivo, le da una sonrisa extraña–: sabes que la fruta que tocas…

–Quería ir contra mi naturaleza… De nuevo –el chico murmura en tono apagado–: no importa… una chica con la muerte olisqueándola está detrás de mí, esperando su turno.

El chico se gira, dejándonos ver su cara. Es muy pálido, con ojos oscuros un poco salidos de órbitas y mira fijamente a Sunny. aparta tu mirada, rata asquerosa, pienso, pero no hago nada, no por el momento al menos.

–Veo que tu muerte anda cerca, niña de la trenza –dice él.

–¡Nathan! Ya hablamos sobre asustar campistas –Regaña Quirón, nervioso–: hola, Sunny…

Sunny Tyson, estudiante de segundo año de derecho, la chica que quiero para que sea mi novia, no presta atención a un superior como habitualmente hace. Corresponde la mirada del hijo de Hades.

–¿La muerte…? Veamos, tengo curiosidad, cuando quieras, dime más –y en efecto, parece más curiosa que asustada.

El chico la mira largamente, pero no dice nada y se aleja, con su cesta de fresas podridas aún en la mano. Ella, Sunny, da un silencioso suspiro.

–Ha sido ciertamente intenso –me dice, con una mano en su pecho casi plano.

–Accidentado, para mí –añado yo.

A ver si puedo consultar con el Oráculo o algo, no me gustó la forma en que ese hijo de Hades, Nathan o como se llamase, miraba a Sunny.

Como si pronto fuese a celebrarse su funeral.


End file.
